Rocky's first dance
1. Teach Rocky Dance At the Adventure Bays, there were 6 Pups were playing at the Pup-Bark. Chase : Hei Pups, lets dance competition. Rocky : I..i don't want to dance. Skye : But why? Rocky : Nothing ( Blush ) Rubble : Are you sure? Rocky ; Of course. Zuma ; Wocky, i want to talk with you. Rocky : Sure Zuma. At the bushes.. Zuma ; Wocky, awe you can't dance? Rocky ; *Gasp* why did you know that? Zuma : Could teach you at night? Rocky : Thanks Zuma! You are the best! Zuma ; suwe think, dude. At night... Zuma knock Rocky's puphouse : Dude, wake up. Rocky : Whoaam! OK. At the livingroom.... Zuma : First thing, could you sing? Rocky : Of course :> Zuma : Let's we dance and sing. Rocky ; Bu..but i can't Zuma : Wocky, just look at my step and sing with me. Deal? Rocky ; But i not ready Zuma : awe you pwoimese me? Rocky : Ok.. Zuma : Let's get started! Zuma :'' Don't think about it'' ' Just move your body Listen to the music Sing, oh, ey, oh' Rocky : ''Just move those left paws Go ahead, get crazy Anyone can do it Sing, oh, ey, oh Zuma :Show the world you've got that fire (fire) Feel the rhythm getting louder Show the room what you can do Prove to them you got the moves I don't know about you, Both :But I feel better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah Better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah And we can do this together I bet you feel better when you're dancing, yeah, yeah Rocky :When you finally let go And you move all paws Cause you listen to the music Sing, oh, ey, oh Zuma :'Cause you're confident, Rocky And you make your hips sway I knew that you could do it Sing, oh, ey, oh Rocky :Show the world you've got that fire (fire) Feel the rhythm getting louder Show the room what you can do Prove to them you got the moves I don't know about you, Both ;But I feel better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah Better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah And we can do this together I bet you feel better when you're dancing, yeah, yeah I feel better when I'm dancing I'm better when I'm dancing, aye, oh ey oh Feel better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah Better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah, Don't you know We can do this together Bet you feel better when you're dancing, yeah, yeah Zuma :I feel better when I'm dancin I'm better when I'm dancing, hey Feel better when I'm, yeah, yeah. Awe you know got it? Rocky ; Yes! thank yo, thank you Zuma! Zuma : Of course Rocky. Rocky : I will do my best everytime we dance. Zuma : That is the spwit. Skye ; Good move Rocky. Rocky ; Thanks Skye. Chase : But i think, you must dance with us at the town hall. Ryder : Waoo pups. That is a delightful idea. Chase ; Whoaah! Ryder, you scared me. Ryder : Haha.. sorry Chase. Rubble : I think you just scare of dentist. Chase : Rubble! You idiot, i think. Rubble : Oh sure. i just want to sleep with my warm pillow. Marshall : Did i just miss something, allready? Ryder : Oh.. marshall. '''2. At The Town Hall' Rocky : A dancing competition? Zuma : Yeah dude. if you dance well, you score it. Rocky : But but, i don't ready. Chase : Rocky, have courage. Rocky : Allright! I will try it! All pups : Wooho! Score it Rocky! Rocky : I will do my best. But i think, i can't dance without Zuma. Zuma : Wo..wocky, Thank you! You awe the best buddies evew! Rocky : Zuma, would you be my best friend.. forever? Zuma : I do. Chase : Aaww... that is so sweet.